Polystyrene plastic made of foamed plastic has been commonly used as a shock-absorbing packing material for preventing damage of all products to be packed. However, polystyrene plastic has been forbidden or will be forbidden in most countries because it causes environmental pollution. Accordingly, a new type of shock-absorbing packing material has been required. Having been proposed to meet the above requirements, a shock-absorbing packing material inflated by air that is formed in a tube shape that is inflated by injecting air is used as a shock-absorbing packing means that is formed by compiling a plurality of layers of plastic films or sheets, bonding them using a pressing force with heat or high frequency, and then inflating it by injecting air.